Ela me pertence
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: HENTAI Ele sempre a desejou, e tendo a oportunidade de tê-la somente para si jamais a dispensaria. Sozinhos em um quarto,príncipe Diamante finalmente teria Rainha Serena? Ele jamais desistiria. Prince Diamond/Neo-Queen Serenity


É gente, cá estou eu com outro hentai, esse é novo (ainda vão achar que sou uma pervertida)! Estou explorando esse tipo de literatura para ver se venço as minhas travas e desenvolvo melhor a minha escrita quanto ao estilo, e bem, tenho que confessar, tenho um certo fascínio pelo Príncipe Diamante, essa foi uma boa oportunidade de expressar isso aqui. Nunca fui fã do Darien ( na verdade, sou completamente "anti- Darien", pelo amor de Deus não me crucifiquem ou xinguem a fic por isso x.x), sempre achei que o Diamante tinha muito mais a oferecer, mesmo sendo malvado, obcecado, aliás, esse é o charme dele no meu ponto de vista. Então aqui está, para os fãs desse personagem, e para as malucas que fantasiam com ele assim como eu (Oi, Ana-chan!), uma fanfic fresquinha ! XD

PS: É, eu sei, ficou enorme. Espero que tenham paciencia de ler e mandar reviews =P

* * *

><p><strong>Ela me pertence<strong>

Escuridão... Refletida em todas as paredes revestidas pelo cristal que se sobrepunha ao Cristal de Prata, em cada uma delas, assim como a fria treva, a imagem de um príncipe também refletia, sentado em seu trono como de costume, a tomar vinho tinto em um cálice.

Escuridão... Frio como o mais intenso inverno... Em um quarto espaçoso, luxuoso, porém tão nefasto quanto o resto daquele lugar, uma mulher de longos cabelos dourados repousava na enorme cama, seu corpo jazia sobre finos lençóis brancos de seda real.

Estava consciente, porém inerte. Ainda não conseguia lembrar bem o que acontecera e como havia parado ali. Temia por não possuir o cristal de prata em mãos e por não saber onde ele se encontrava, seu reino estava vulnerável aos ataques... Ataques! Eis que lembrava parcialmente do ocorrido – óvnis negros que desciam por entre as nuvens, deles trovões caíam em fúria sobre o solo, um verdadeiro circo de terrores. Em instantes um reino próspero e belo como o paraíso tornara-se em uma paisagem de desespero, suas cores degradaram ao cinza...

Nenhuma cor além do cinza... Cinza? Não, ela lembrava de algo azul claro, quase branco... Violeta também, violeta intenso... Mas por que essas cores? O céu já nem azul estava quando correra do palácio para defender suas terras...

Fios azuis esbranquiçados, quase prateados... Cabelos. Cabelos esvoaçantes, lisos que bailavam com o ventania gerada pelos bombardeios. E o violeta, profundo e gélido como as farpas de gelo das grutas do ártico era daqueles olhos...Olhos que não fitavam direção que fosse, além dela.

Um homem. Ela lembrara até aí. Um homem que havia surgido dos céus como uma divindade maléfica, o derradeiro anjo da morte, da destruição de tudo aquilo que ela construiu e tanto amava, que a amaldiçoara em tão curto período de tempo... E depois de recordar a face de seu algoz, sua mente novamente ficou turva e confusa.

Dourado... Como o tesouro escondido em minas virgens, era a cor daqueles cabelos longos e sedosos que ele ansiava por tocar, entrelaçar os dedos nas finas cordas como se delas pudesse extrair a melodia dos campos elísios e depois segurá-las com a firmeza de um animal voraz.

Azul oceânico... Eram aqueles olhos onde um mar de mistérios se escondia, mistérios que ele desvendaria. Aqueles olhos que fitaram-no como uma tormenta que se aproximava, cheios de desprezo... Ah, aqueles olhos ainda o veriam como o único homem o qual desejariam fervorosamente!

Passos... Largos, pesados, afobados em direção à porta do quarto que guardava a joia mais cara que ele possuía, a rainha que tanto desejava para si. Antes de alcançar as maçanetas já a imaginava deitada na cama, apenas a esperá-lo, aqueles olhos sublimes seduzindo-o, o corpo inerte e delicado, pronto para ser tocado pelas mãos dele, e quem sabe aquela pele terráquea pudesse aquecê-las …

Abriu a enorme porta moldada em estilo colonial, como aquelas de palácios de épocas antigas, ainda que imitasse as criações humanas, os seus criadores abominava, menos ela.

- Quem está aí? - ouviu a voz feminina soar enfraquecida, e de forma doentia aquela vulnerabilidade o excitava.

Não deu uma palavra até que se aproximasse totalmente até a beirada da cama, e ali ficou ainda de pé, apenas a olhá-la admirado, seus olhos vagos miravam apenas aquela criatura e do resto esqueciam-se, até mesmo da tamanha raiva que ela deveria sentir naquela hora. Ainda que entorpecido, estava tão acostumado à indiferença com que encarava a vida desde a infância em seu planeta natal que não conseguia demonstrar emoção qualquer em seu semblante, parecia um boneco estendido diante dela, e assim ela o encarava, como um ser sem emoções, sem compaixão, como um monstro que a devoraria e depois faria o mesmo com seus entes queridos.

Ela tentou se levantar, mas só conseguiu erguer a cabeça e assim enxergá-lo com mais detalhes, pôde notar seus trajes nobres, claros, brancos como a paz que ele havia lhe roubado, a capa azul escura que tornava-o ainda mais similar a qualquer personagem de conto de fadas. Podia sentir o que fosse de negativo por aquele homem, mas ainda que todos os seus sentidos lhe dissessem _"odeie esse infeliz"_ havia algo que devia admitir – ele possuía uma beleza que a assustava, uma atraente morbidez no olhar, um ar cruel que gerava arrepios de medo e alguma outra coisa que ela não sabia explicar, era admirável a pele pálida, os lábios finos e semi curvados em um sorriso que começava a surgir, um sorriso nada inocente, e mesmo assim quem o olhasse sem ter estado presente no momento do ataque poderia assemelhá-lo não com o anjo da morte, mas simplesmente a um anjo.

Não seria aquela beleza que a faria esquecer dos atos imperdoáveis que ele cometera. Na tentativa de levantar-se, inclinou o corpo para cima, porém pendeu novamente à cama. Ofegou, como se aquele simples ato pudesse ser comparado à subida de uma montanha. Mas por que diabos sentia-se tão abatida?

O sorriso dele se expandiu, o simples movimento que a Rainha fizera o deixou ainda mais motivado, estendeu uma mão em direção a ela, e sem tocá-la fez com que seu corpo inerte levantasse num súbito que lhe causou até certa dor na coluna. Flutuava em direção a ele, e ele se afastava da cama dando passos para trás, até trazê-la de todo para bem perto. Foi quando finalmente permitiu que os pés da mulher tocassem o chão e também que ela recuperasse seus movimentos.

Assustada, não disse nada. Fitou as próprias mãos cujos dedos movimentava para ter certeza de que havia recuperado o controle, depois encontrou aqueles olhos mais uma vez, que mantinham-se vidrados nela o tempo todo e nesse instante quem sentiu-se intimidado foi ele por aquele olhar tão direto e expressivo, o qual nunca vira igual.

O sorriso se fechou, ainda em silêncio ele apenas aproximou uma de suas mãos ao rosto dela, e quando pôde ter a leve sensação do quão macia e quente aquela pele era, ela o repeliu severamente, num ato impulsivo o empurrou e correu para longe, próxima à uma pilastra onde se pôs atrás.

- Fique longe de mim, não me toque!

Ela o rejeitava. Como se atrevia? Estava desafiando-o? Pois então mostraria a ela os modos ideais que deveria adotar. Um sopro... Foi como parecera, e ele sumira. A mulher arregalou os olhos fitando cada canto daquele quarto e nada, desencostou as mãos da pilastra, andou para trás, a respiração pesava. Quem era aquele homem? Como fizera aquilo?

Vento... Como o vento, não, como uma brisa leve ele surgiu por trás dela, e Serena só notou pelo reflexo que se revelou na pilastra à sua frente. Não gritou, não emitiu um ruído, e não por não querer, mas porque não teve tempo, porque ele a agarrou como um urso polar pelas costas, e com uma daquelas mãos frígidas tapou-lhe a boca.

A apertou com tamanha força pela cintura que a mulher revirou os olhos, não se sabia se de pavor ou mesmo de dor. Colou seu nariz e lábios naquele pescoço frágil, respirando pesadamente sobre a pele, deslisou do pescoço até o ombro, esfregando nariz e boca naquela pele, como se fizesse um caminho e nele desfrutasse de seu perfume, extasiado por ela, acabou por emitir um ruído baixo e grave, talvez pudesse ser considerado um gemido...

Ela tentou se soltar, grunhiu como se protestasse diante à aquele ato de moléstia, mas não poderia esconder o quão arrepiada havia ficado, e ele sentia isso tanto quanto apreciava, e para presenteá-la com novo arrepio, percorreu o caminho que havia feito de volta, até chegar à orelha a qual deu uma leve mordiscada e dessa vez, quem gemeu foi ela. Um fino, baixo e tímido protesto inválido.

- Minha … - a voz soou em meio a um suspiro, um ar quente que saía da boca dele e tocava o ouvido e pescoço dela – Eu a quero, e por isso, você é minha.

A mão que cobria a boca dela já estava umedecida, ele a desceu lentamente até alcançar um braço da rainha, o seu que a encurralava deslizou por sua cintura, abandonando-a e enfim segurou o outro braço daquela criatura que tanto almejava, e nesse impasse, virou-a para si violentamente, estonteando-a, deixando-a sem reação.

Não houve tempo para se olharem novamente, porque no seguinte segundo que a virou, devorou-a em um beijo sedento, sequer se importou com os punhos fechados dela a baterem em seu peito, a tentarem empurrá-lo, a segurou com firmeza e a levou até a pilastra onde a encurralou mais uma vez, como um coelho indefeso. Segurou-lhe a nuca para que parasse de tentar virar o rosto, cessou aquela atitude insana somente pela dor e pelo gosto de sangue que sentiu, em meio ao desespero, a mulher mordera-lhe o lábio inferior.

- Como se atreve? - Estava furioso, entretanto, seu tom permanecia o mesmo, frio e aterrorizantemente calmo.

- Como se atreve você! - O tom dela, do contrário, era alto, nervoso – Não admito que outro homem além daquele que amo me toque, é nojento, sinto-me imunda! Não faço ideia de quem seja e nem me importa, é asqueroso!

Agora ela realmente havia ferido-o. Nojo? O que pensava que ele era, um verme insignificante? Ousava afrontá-lo, a ele, o grande príncipe Diamante da família Black Moon? Ele a faria ver, já que era assim, daria uma pequena prova de seu poder e dessa forma a calaria. A Lua Negra crescente e invertida de sua testa abriu-se como um olho dourado, bastou a pobre rainha fitá-lo por menos de um milésimo de segundo e seu corpo paralisou novamente.

- O que é isso? - mesmo formular a frase foi difícil, até voz parecia findar-se aos poucos.

- Agora percebe com quem está lidando? Não faz ideia do que sou capaz, minha rainha. Se quisesse, quebraria todos os ossos de seu pescoço nesse exato momento… - Em meio as palavras, ele se reaproximava, do canto de seus lábios escorria um fio de sangue bem fino. Passava a mão pelo colo dela e encostava a ponta do dedo indicador naquele pescoço, como se fizesse menção de feri-lo e ao invés disso o acariciava maliciosamente.

Rainha Serena engoliu seco, seus olhos até então arregalados, semicerraram-se. Era como algo em sua mente dissesse _"Não faça nada, não tente resistir ou ele tira a sua vida"_ e estranhamente, essa sensação não parecia tão ruim quanto deveria ser.

- … Quem é você? Por que nos atacou, o que lhe fizemos? - soou tão baixo e submisso, quase da forma como ele queria ouvir.

- Que indelicadeza de minha parte, é verdade. Nem me apresentei à vossa majestade! - era óbvio que mesmo referindo-se de forma respeitosa, não havia um pingo de respeito naquele timbre, somente arrogância. - Sou o príncipe regente do planeta Nêmesis, o qual provavelmente nunca deve ter ouvido falar, chamo-me príncipe Diamante.

Diamante... Não haveria nome mais propício. Era duro como uma rocha, e como diziam, os diamantes de todas as pedras são as mais resistentes, se bem lapidados cortam o vidro. Ela era o vidro...

- O seu belo reino agora me pertence, assim como você, minha rainha... - Novamente, a distância entre eles era quase nula, e os olhos dele mantinham-se fixos nos dela, vidrados como se não fossem capazes de olhar para qualquer outra direção. - Desde o momento em que a vi, a desejei imensamente, e por isso a trouxe comigo para esse lugar, essa escuridão que vê, assim como o planeta onde cresci isolado de qualquer beleza... E agora finalmente a encontrei nessas terras e … - subiu a mão do pescoço ao queixo da mulher, erguendo o seu rosto, e com o mesmo dedo indicador tocou o lábio inferior rosado, contornou-o – Encontrei em você.

- Beleza? Que beleza? A que você destruiu quando chegou? O meu reino agora está aos cacos por sua culpa, parece uma terra adormecida por alguma maldição, provavelmente não tão diferente de seu planeta! - mas que língua ferina! Só saberia dizer palavras que o alfinetasse?

- Você vai pagar por sua língua, rainha da Lua Branca, começando por limpar a sujeira que fez. - apertou aquele queixo que segurava, forçando-a a entreabrir a boca. Virou ligeiramente o rosto como se apontasse a ela o sangue escorrido pelo canto de sua boca até o queixo. - Vamos, limpe!

- Nunca! - tentou se mover, mas a paralisia não havia cessado, não podia libertar-se daquelas garras.

- Limpe! - pela primeira vez, aumentou um pouco o tom, e já que ela não tomara a iniciativa, grudou a face nos lábios dela, sujando-os com aquele sangue ainda fresco, fazendo-a sentir aquele gosto, arrancando outro gemido, mas certamente não de prazer (seria tão certo assim?). - Limpe, se não quer ver seu reino destruído de vez! Acha que aquilo é tudo o que posso fazer ?

Como se seu senso de proteção falasse mais alto, ainda que enojada, contrariada, passou a ponta da língua por aquela pele fria, mas imensamente alva, e mesmo o gosto amargo do sangue pareceu distante quando entrou em contato com aquela pele, por ligeiro instante sentiu-se atraída e neste quase alcançou os lábios dele, já que tivera que ir até seu canto "limpar" o pequeno estrago que havia feito. Ele virou propositalmente o rosto para que o encontro acontecesse, e aconteceu, mas calmo dessa vez, apenas se encostaram.

= Não! - ela não podia se mover, não podia fugir. Estava ainda mais apavorada, não somente pelo que ele poderia fazer, mas pela reação que poderia vir a ter. Jamais se perdoaria se apreciasse qualquer carícia vinda dele. Estava ensandecendo, pensava.

- Sim, minha rainha... Sim... Não resista. - sussurrou, enquanto roçava os lábios aos dela, cauteloso.

Passou as mãos pelos ombros dela, desceu pelos seus braços, cotovelos e punhos, até alcançar-lhe as mãos e trazê-las até seus ombros, subindo-as até sua nunca, forjando um quase abraço. Sua mente cega de desejo queria acreditar que ela poderia abraçá-lo, e aceitava que fosse mesmo daquela forma, não por iniciativa dela , mas por ele a induzir. Depois, pegou uma daquelas mãos e passou por seu rosto, ansiando por seu calor e maciez.

- Como é quente... - falou como se para si, enquanto fechava os olhos para sentir com mais afinco aquele carinho de mentira.

Pena… Foi a sensação que ela teve, e por um momento esqueceu-se da raiva. Seu olhar demonstrou isso, assim como o suspiro que deu.

- Eu quero saber o que é isso que sinto, quero entender... Eu a quero, desejo imensamente tocá-la, tê-la... E desejo que também queira isso. Sei que posso conseguir! - ele abriu os olhos, desceu a mão que segurava até seu peito e pelo punho puxou a dona dela mais para perto, colando os corpos, tocando os narizes.

Palpitadas, batidas… Ela as sentiu aceleradas em sua mão, foi quando percebeu que lidava com um homem tão humano quanto ela. Humano... Com fraquezas, mágoas, tristezas, desejos, sonhos... Ilusões... Alimentadas pela imagem dela. Era um homem que jamais conhecera a felicidade e buscava incessantemente isso, e acreditava ter encontrado nela.

Quando sentiu aquelas batidas incansáveis, desesperadas, um nó formou-se em sua garganta, tentou visualizar Endymion em suas lembranças como se quisesse convencer-se _"__É o único que amo e desejo",_ mas a imagem tornou-se turva, quase distante como se deixasse de existir. Estava fascinada pela determinação daquele homem com quem estava, e também pelos seus olhos sem igual. Jamais seu marido havia sido tão decidido quanto a ela, no fundo de seu eu, sabia... E aquele que mal a conhecia mostrava-se pronto a fazer qualquer coisa para tê-la. Era errado sentir aquilo, tão errado! Mas queria realizar a fantasia do príncipe. Nunca fora tratada tão rigida e passionalmente por seu rei em anos de casamento, e mesmo as noites de amor que dividiam eram tão calmas... Tudo tão rotineiro... Aquele homem era o contrário disso tudo, um único abraço fora como uma tormenta, um toque era um arrepio.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez. Ela não fechou totalmente os olhos, uma lágrima solitária os abandonou. Não movia a língua, mas permitia que a dele a envolvesse, que os lábios dele sugassem os seus com volúpia, a mão dele apertava a sua nuca, e dentro do beijo ele grunhia em um misto de prazer e dor... Sim, parecia dor, era como se sofresse por ela não responder, era como se implorasse que ela o correspondesse. E nesse andar de carruagem em que a beijava, fazia-a andar para trás até alcançar a cama, o lugar de início, onde o corpo da mulher caiu e o dele por cima.

Cessou o beijo, ofegante a fitou, trêmulo. Sim, estava tremendo depois de sua realização, era como se estivesse extasiado. Encararam-se, ela não emitiu um som mas também não desviou o olhar, não demonstrava mais sentir nojo, mas não demonstrava também apreciação, simplesmente nada além de certa insegurança... Ou poderia dizer-se em dúvida ?

- Linda... - suspirou, enquanto tocava aquele rosto.

Não faça isso, por favor... - deveria ter dito logo _"faça",_ naquele tom de voz sem firmeza alguma não o intimidaria jamais.

- Por favor? Quer dizer que não tenta mais me dar ordens? - sorriu satisfeito, notava que ela cederia mais cedo ou mais tarde. - Sinto muito, minha rainha... Mas é tarde para parar, sempre foi. - procurou o pescoço dela novamente, onde depositou alguns beijos suaves que percorriam todo o seu perímetro.

Outro arrepio … Calor... Calor que subia por entre as pernas. Ela revirou os olhos, inclinaria o rosto para cima se pudesse se mover, Diamante notou que não só o seu, mas o coração dela também palpitava. Beijou aqueles ombros enquanto subia e descia as mãos pelos braços frágeis, os quais ele subiu pela cama até colocar as mãos da rainha na altura da cabeça e segurá-la pelos punhos.

- Você ainda vai implorar para que eu prossiga. - ele disse, parando por um momento e fitando-a novamente. O timbre grave e sereno daquele homem a entorpecia ainda mais, não conseguia mais encontrar forças para responder com farpas, apenas suspirou e fechou os olhos como se desse carta branca para que ele continuasse, brindou-o com outro sorriso de satisfação.

Observou aquele corpo feminino de cima a baixo, antes de tocá-lo se desfez da própria capa para sentir-se mais à vontade, desceu o botão de cristal de sua farda, deixando o seu início semiaberto, dando a ela uma visão parcial de seu peito. Serena desejou tocá-lo, mas calou o desejo e agradeceu mentalmente por não poder se mover, porque se pudesse, certamente teria terminado de abrir aquilo por ele.

Livre, passou uma das mãos pela cintura dela, desceu pelo canto do quadril, pelo lado exterior da coxa e a induziu a levantar a perna, com a mesma mão foi até a canela dela, alcançando a barra do vestido, o qual subiu até um pouco acima do joelho, tocou a pele por baixo do tecido e foi subindo... Não diretamente ao ponto, apenas a provocou, pulou e foi até a barriga, nesse movimento fazia com que o vestido subisse ainda mais. O pescoço dela o chamava novamente, tornou a dá-lo atenção. Sugava sua pele, deixando algumas marcas ali e depois mordiscava levemente, nesse processo descia até o colo dela, sua outra mão até então em repouso, sem cerimônia apertou um dos seios da mulher, arrancando-lhe finalmente um gemido que até então continha mesmo diante de tantas provocações. Não queria tocá-la apenas por cima daquele tecido, queria mais do que isso, e foi o que o motivou a descer a parte de cima daquele traje, expondo os montes nunca explorados por ele.

- Perfeita … - mordeu o lábio inferior tentando conter a fera dentro de si que tanto queria se libertar.

Ela piscou os olhos e seu rosto ruborizou, sentiu-se como na adolescência, como se nunca tivesse passado por aquilo. Como se fosse a primeira vez...Imperdoável, estava realmente desejando ser possuída por outro que não fosse o seu marido! Enquanto isso, Diamante parecia experimentar pela primeira vez o que seria a tal felicidade que viera procurar naquele planeta azul. Era inteligente o suficiente para notar que o asco de outrora sentido pela governante da Terra desvanecia a cada toque seu, e notando que era capaz de proporcionar prazer àquela beldade, pareceu ainda mais motivado a continuar. Assim o fez, passou sua mão pelas costas dela, buscando o fecho de seu traje, encontrando-o o abriu lentamente e livrou-a parcialmente dele, deixou seu tronco totalmente exposto. Fitou aqueles olhos arregalados, aquela face ruborizada e riu discretamente. Onde estava a mulher que a pouco talvez desejasse matá-lo? De que importava? Seria injusto somente ele ter a que admirar, queria que a rainha desfrutasse da mesma sensação, por isso despiu-se de sua farda, vestia apenas a calça naquele momento. Pegou uma das mãos dela e subiu por sua barriga rija, seu peito e suspirou com aquele toque, mesmo tendo se iniciado por sua indução.

- Não faz ideia de como desejei isso … - desabafou em um sussurro, fechando os olhos, e abrindo-os não muito depois.

- Então faça. - ela o surpreendeu – Realize-se logo, não me torture mais …

O _"não me torture"_ não parecia querer dizer _"livre-me do fardo",_ mas sim _"concretizemos logo nossos desejos!"._ Interpretando dessa forma, deu continuidade ao que começara e tornou a acariciar aquela pele onde sua mão antes repousara, e por entre os montes passava os lábios, descendo até a barriga dela, ouvia a voz dela baixa, contida, mas não mais como protesto, e sim como súplica. Quis explorar o que tanto desejava, passou o dedo indicador desde abaixo do umbigo dela e foi descendo... Descendo ao que consideraria a sua " arca do tesouro", a riqueza e luxúria que pertenceriam somente a ele. Com as mãos, uma em cada perna, as abriu, a saia do vestido já a descobria por completo e a visão da roupa íntima dela era bem angulada aos olhos dele. Arrancou-a sem cerimônia alguma, e com a mesma falta de cordialidade a tocou. Apesar de ainda afetada pela hipnose e incapaz de movimentar-se voluntariamente, suas pernas tremeram em resposta ao toque e ela arfou, sua respiração havia sido surrupiada por aquele gesto.

- O que está fazendo? - que timbre tentador, era um tom visivelmente excitado.

- Não me diga que não está apreciando? - ele prosseguiu na medida que percebia que a pele a qual tocava umedecia e ficava ainda mais quente.

- Não... - a negativa vinha unida aos gemidos que correspondiam ao seu antônimo : Sim, sim e sim!

Mais um pouco e ela não aguentaria, perderia todos os sentidos, era perceptível e isso a deixava ainda mais constrangida. Sua voz até então contida entre os dentes que rangiam soava mais alta, sua respiração pesava... Ele não imaginava que só com aquilo a domaria, não teria graça se a fizesse alcançar o "nirvana" tão rápido, queria compartilhar tal estado, foi o que fez parar. Riu, não se conteve quando encarou aqueles olhos que agora pareciam protestar não pelo que ele fazia, mas pelo que havia parado de fazer. O vestido que já estava aberto e não cobria praticamente nada, finalmente fora arrancado de vez, o príncipe nemesiano ajoelhou-se diante dela, alcançou seus pés e com delicadeza tirou-lhe os sapatos, deixou que caíssem pelo lado da cama, segurou suas mãos e as colocou na barra de sua calça, quando as induziria a abaixá-la ouviu a rainha dizer :

- Deixe-me fazer por minha conta. - ainda ofegava – Eu quero.

"Eu quero"? Era isso o que ele ouvia? Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e abriu um sorriso desacreditado, mas não era burro, ela poderia muito bem tentar se desvencilhar dos braços dele quando pudesse se mover.

- Não pense que cairei...

- Eu quero tocá-lo! - O interrompeu, exigindo praticamente.

De olhos arregalados, soltou as mãos dela, e ainda expressando o mesmo sorriso, como um estalar de dedos a fez sentir o domínio pelo próprio corpo novamente.

- Então faça, minha rainha.

Surpreendendo-o, com a mesma voracidade que ele surrupiou os trajes dela, ela o fez com os dele, arrancou-lhe a calça, e ainda mais desesperada, junto à calça levou a roupa debaixo, despindo-o completamente, puxou-lhe os sapatos sem sequer desamarrar seus cadarços e os jogou para longe, nesse momento, vendo-o despido por completo, se deparou frente a frente com o tamanho desejo dele, literalmente. Ajoelhou-se diante a ele, passou as mãos pelas costas do príncipe e foi puxada pela cintura bruscamente em resposta. Ela roçava os lábios pelos ombros dele, de verdade! Em todo o momento Diamante manteve-se atento para qualquer tentativa de blefe da parte dela, mas de forma impressionante a tentativa não ocorreu, sua estimada rainha estava mesmo rendida. As unhas dela roçavam a pele daquelas costas, assim como seu corpo ao dele, também sabia ser provocativa. Ambos soavam gemidos baixos, misturados a suspiros.

- Peça … - falou ao ouvido dela, segurando sua nuca – Eu sei que quer, então, peça!

Iria mesmo forçá-la àquilo? Já não bastava a culpa que já sentiria, queria aumentá-la tornando-a a responsável pela consumação daquela loucura? Orgulhosa, resistiu e continuou provocando-o para que ele tomasse a iniciativa sem que precisasse fazer uma súplica verbal, encostava a sua intimidade à dele, quase a um passo para permitir que fosse penetrada, tentava-o de todas as formas, apertava o abraço, mordiscava-lhe os lábios e beijava-os brevemente em desespero, estava totalmente perdida, era esse o estado que mais o preenchia, vê-la alcançar àquele ponto crítico, e não por outro, mas por ele. Não cederia às provocações da mulher, queria que lhe pedisse, então pediria. Permanecendo a segurar a nuca dela, inclinou seu rosto com firmeza, seus dedos entrelaçaram-se nos fios de cabelo de ouro.

- Peça! - fora uma ordem explícita.

- Me possua … - sussurrou, de olhos fechados.

- Olhe nos meus olhos e diga, diga alto! Quero que ecoe por todas as paredes! - trouxe o rosto dela mais para perto do seu, ainda segurando-a pela nuca.

- Me possua! - gritou, impaciente.

Realização... Era tudo o que mais queria, e que teria enfim. A jogou deitada sobre a cama novamente e caiu por cima dela, beijaram-se e dessa vez a iniciativa do beijo partira de ambos, naquele abraço sensual onde os corpos se tocavam e tornavam-se um, ele adentrou a porta do paraíso. Seu paraíso...

_"Minha, somente minha …"_

O ato era consumado, sentia todo o interior dela, introduzia-se por completo e em mais uma de muitas vezes,atacava o pescoço da mulher, arrancava-lhe gemidos que soavam quase como gritos, e entre grunhidos ele ria... Aquele riso malicioso, perverso e de uma forma cruel, extremamente sedutor. Enquanto aumentava as estocadas, balançando ligeiramente a cama, grudava a boca na orelha dela, e em meio ao pesar de sua respiração e ruídos que o prazer proporcionava, falava incessantemente:

- Diga que é minha, vamos.. Diga! - conforme falava, aumentava a intensidade com que a penetrava, impulsionava todo o seu membro dentro dela com força, tornando o ato ligeiramente doloroso para a mulher, mas essa dor parecia fazê-la apreciar ainda mais.

Ela colava os lábios no ombro dele e mordia-o de leve enquanto apertava-lhe as costas com os dedos, porém não dizia ainda o que ele queria ouvir, não produzia palavras, apenas emitia sons luxuriosos.

- Diga que é minha ! - foi um grito praticamente, já podia sentir o seu suor encontrar-se com o dela no roçar dos corpos, já quase não suportava mais conter o estado de satisfação que não tardaria a vir, e com rainha Serena não era diferente, era notável como suas pernas já estremeciam enquanto envolviam o tronco dele ,entrelaçando-o.

Com ela o envolvendo daquela forma, tornava o ato ainda mais delicioso para ambas as partes, e completando, ajudava-o a movimentar-se dentro dela. A sensação de prazer era tamanha que ela sentia dificuldade de desenvolver uma frase, mas a razão já lhe faltava em suma. Não havia mais Endymion, sequer pequena dama, parece que seus olhos, sua mente e sua alma só enxergavam o príncipe da Lua Negra, tal qual ele tanto desejava que fosse.

- Eu sou sua, totalmente sua! - quando gritou, já estava por fio de chegar ao orgasmo, seu corpo não mais respondia à mente, apenas reagia de acordo com as sensações, estremecia por completo. Jamais tinha sentido aquilo, nunca daquela maneira, ansiava por mais, não queria que a sensação, seja o que fosse aquilo, findasse – Sua ! Sua! - repetia diversas e diversas vezes, quantas ele precisasse ouvir.

As palavras dela foram o último afrodisíaco que ele precisava para finalmente alcançar o ápice, assim como ela já havia conseguido, se já a possuía com volúpia, tornou-se ainda mais intenso, a ponto de com uma das mãos segurar na cabeceira para manter o ritmo, seu cabelo já estava úmido , gotículas de suor pingavam de seus fios.

_"Ela é minha, sim, minha!"_

Plenitude... Era o que sentia depois de saciar o mais profundo de seus desejos. Luxúria... talvez mais, mas por enquanto via o que sentia como um troféu que finalmente ganhara e teria consigo, o mais almejado, o qual prepararia um patamar para guardá-lo em uma redoma de cristal se preciso. Enfim era a sua vez de desfrutar daquela sensação incontrolável, e assim semeou o interior do ventre da mulher que tanto queria e que agora a ele pertencia, em um suspiro misto à um último gemido de satisfação e fadiga, seu corpo pendeu sobre o dela. Ofegante, com o coração à ponto de explodir, ficou deitado sobre ela, recuperando o fôlego.

De olhos fechados, sentiu a mão delicada afagar-lhe a nuca em um carinho sutil. Enquanto o coração dele permanecia acelerado, o dela já palpitava mais sereno, mas intenso. Ergueu o rosto e a fitou, ela sorria … A mulher que até algumas horas atrás mordera seus lábios em causa do asco que sentia agora lhe sorria com a candura de um anjo que o queria bem. Retribuiu aquele sorriso com outro, por mais que o seu jamais fosse tão emocional quanto o daquela criatura a qual o nome deveria ser "perfeição".

Beijaram-se novamente, mas desta vez foi suave, simplesmente encostaram os lábios e ficaram a apreciar aquele toque gentil, trocaram selinhos, seguraram as mãos um do outro, compartilharam carícias que gradativamente se aprofundaram, e sem muita demora já se tomavam novamente, faziam amor de diversas formas, até alcançarem a exaustão. Atos que perduraram por toda a noite, até que a luz do sol, mesmo que fraca, alcançou a grande janela do óvni e eles sequer haviam cochilado, permaneceram deitados, um de frente para o outro encarando-se, os cabelos dourados da rainha, já soltos, esparramavam-se pela cama. Segurando uma daquelas madeixas e trazendo-a ao nariz para aspirar o seu perfume, quebrou o silêncio:

- Rainha Serena, minha rainha... Agora você me pertence.

Em resposta as palavras dele, Serena apenas sorriu, aproximou seu rosto da testa do príncipe e beijou a Lua Negra que nela se encontrava. Diante àquele gesto, Diamante fechou lentamente os olhos e adormeceu abraçado ao objeto de seus desejos, como se naquele abraço confirmasse que aquele ser era somente dele, o seu amor, ou brinquedo, não importava, contanto que fosse dele.

"_A rainha da Lua Branca agora me pertence..."_

* * *

><p>- Irmão … - a voz de Saphiro soava distante, quase não conseguia ouví-la.<p>

Abriu os olhos e fitou ao redor, estava sentado em seu trono no salão principal de sua base, no mesmo cômodo encontravam-se Esmeralda e seu irmão, e no centro, o holograma que mostrava a imagem da rainha com quem ele deveria estar naquele momento e que não entendia porque não estava.

- Saphiro? O que houve? - perguntou ainda confuso.

- Príncipe Diamante, acho que adormeceu por alguns instantes, pode ter sido efeito do vinho que bebeu… - A mulher de cabelos esverdeados dizia enquanto abanava-se com seu leque.

Adormeceu? Então fora tudo um sonho? Sentia uma leve dor de cabeça, afinal... Deveria mesmo ter sido o vinho. Colocou a mão sobre a testa, jogou alguns fios de cabelo desarrumados para trás e mesmo desapontado, se recompôs, mantendo a postura ereta e cruzando as pernas, sentado ainda.

- Diga logo, Saphiro. Notícias sobre o reino de cristal?

- Bem, irmão... A soberana daquele reino foi protegida pelas guerreiras, não se lembra? A envolveram em uma espécie de cristal.

Era verdade, havia se esquecido dessa parte da batalha. Sua mente pregara-lhe uma peça, fez com que o homem, cego por sua obsessão, criasse a ilusão de que havia sequestrado aquela mulher e trazido-a para o seu domínio, mas o ocorrido verdadeiro não fora assim, agora ele se lembrava. Quando encontrou aqueles olhos intensamente azuis e fez menção de obter a dona deles, as Sailors imediatamente a protegeram, revestindo seu corpo de cristal, anulando os poderes telecinéticos do príncipe sobre a mulher.

Desilusão... Apenas um sonho, mas fora tão real! Por um momento que parecera longo, pôde sentir realmente aquela rainha em seus braços, pôde ouvir todos os seus suspiros , sentir todos os seus toques, de repúdio ou de paixão, não era justo que não fosse real! Quase revoltou-se e quebrou todo o salão, respirou fundo para manter a calma e recobrou seu juízo. Não importava que não tivesse sido real daquela vez, quando tivesse a oportunidade tornaria realidade, a tomaria em seus braços, nem que para isso tivesse que dominar todo o Universo e suas dimensões paralelas.

" _Rainha Serena, você pertence a mim, um dia a terei em meus braços, espere e verá!"_

- Príncipe, a Rainha deste reino agora dorme em uma das torres do palácio, tentamos atacá-lo mas as guerreiras construíram uma espécie de barreira em volta dele, aqui nessa época, ao menos por enquanto, nem tem muito o que possamos fazer. - aquela voz grave e sombria foi escutada por todos, ecoava do canto esquerdo ao trono de Diamante.

- Grande Sábio, o que você sugere? - ele perguntou entediado enquanto Saphiro fitava aquele conselheiro com repulsa e Esmeralda nada demonstrava.

- Descobrimos que em uma tentativa desesperada de salvação, eles mandaram a filha do rei e da rainha, o coelho, para o século XX. Tomei a iniciativa de mandar Rubens e as quatro Irmãs da Maldade para eliminá-la e quem sabe, encontrar o cristal de prata do passado já que o desse tempo está desaparecido.

- Muito bem, que seja. - Levantou-se do trono, balançou a capa ajeitando-se e por fim, se retirou até seus aposentos.

Esperaria que sua Bela Adormecida despertasse e a tomaria para si, ou descobriria outra maneira de tê-la, não importava de que jeito seria, mas a teria, estava decidido. Queria sentir aquilo de novo, aquele prazer, satisfação, paixão e a plenitude, a sensação de ter todos os desejos realizados. A possessão do reino já não estava longe de acontecer e nem mesmo o empolgava tanto, a sua maior meta era Ela.

" _Foi um sonho dessa vez, mas da próxima não será. Está decidido, minha querida rainha, você será minha, somente minha. Não, você é minha! Nova Rainha Serena de Tóquio de Cristal, você pertence a mim, o grande príncipe Diamante, regente do décimo planeta do sistema solar e muito em breve de seu planeta também!"_

Finalizou o pensamento a brindar sozinho em seu quarto com um cálice de vinho, depois de tomar todo o líquido da cor de sangue estancado, preparou-se para dormir. Antes de fechar os olhos, já deitado naquela enorme cama, passou a mão pelo lençol como se pudesse senti-la ainda ali, ao seu lado, abriu um pequeno sorriso e ainda um pouco zonzo pelo sonho que tivera, adormeceu. As próximas noites não seriam diferentes, sonharia com ela novamente, e em todos os seus sonhos, nas mais diversas fantasias, ela sempre a ele pertencia.

_" Ela me pertence..."_

_**Fim.**_

* * *

><p>Bem, é isso... O que acharam? Eu quis surpreender com o final, mas não sei se consegui alcançar essa meta... Enfim, ao menos para mim, nessa fic em particular, o Diamantezinho estava IR-RE-SIS-TÍ-VEL! Sempre o imaginei assim...<p>

**Príncipe Diamante:** Como um ator pornô? E de quebra, ainda me chama com o sufixo "inho"? Adeus, minha reputação.

**Lulu:** Ah, não reclama Didi, realizei seu sonho, sou a sua fada madrinha! Bem, se o Saphiro tinha medo que eu o tornasse em um ator pornô, fiz isso com você primeiro! ( Na verdade, com o Naraku =/) Ana-chan, espero que você consiga ler essa fic, ela ta enorme, mas eu sei que você ama o Diamante assim como eu, digamos que vê-lo em cenas quentes foi um presente para nós duas!

**Príncipe Diamante:** Ótimo, agora sou objeto de desejo.

**Rubens:** Pois é, nem isso eu consigo aqui.

**Lulu:** Ih, alguém ta com ciúmes... Não esquenta Rubens, faço uma fic para você, te ponho até fantasiado de bombeiro do YMCA! Enfim, acho que o Diamante merecia um final feliz, como conquistar a mulher que ele tanto desejava. Acho o Darien muito sem sal e sem açúcar, desculpem-me os fãs do personagem, e acho interessante mudar o casal de vez enquando. O meu príncipe querido nessa fic está particularmente malvado, digamos que ele não foi tão delicado quanto poderia, e nem teria graça se fosse, não é? Confesso que a ideia para a fic eu já tinha faz tempo, mas, pode parecer infantil, eu não começava a escrever por ciúmes... (WTF?) Bem, o meu psicológico já registrou a Crystal (Minha OC) como par do Diamante, então tenho um pouco de dificuldade em imaginá-lo com outra personagem, anyway, superei isso e postei a fanfic, agora tenho que voltar a me empenhar na outra ("Uma Segunda Chance Para Um Diamante Despedaçado") e fazer mais cenas de amor entre o Didi e a Crys, que eles merecem e a Crys sim, ama o Diamante ¬¬ (ta bom, chega disso senão todo mundo vai pensar que eu sou da pá virada).

Reviews, por favor pessoal! E eu incentivo a quem tem ideias de redigir histórias sobre os integrantes da família Black Moon a exporem-nas aqui, vamos criar um movimento de fanfics para esses personagens que aqui no Brasil ta faltando, gente ! i.i

Kissuuus, até a próxima !


End file.
